Never Mess With Fred Weasley
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Ron is tired of being pranked by his brothers so he decides to prank them back, but when he does the consequences are worse than he thought! Fred/George/Ron


Four year old Ron huffed and walked downstairs his brothers' laughter echoed behind him, this was not the first time Fred and George had pranked him, his face was red with embarrassment and anger he wanted to get the twins back, beat them at their own game but he couldn't he was four and they were six what could he possibly do?

He spent the whole night in his room thinking of ideas he could do to prank his brothers, but he just didn't know what to do. Perhaps some sleep would work, Molly came in and closed Ron's curtains.

"Ok Ronnikens time for bedy bye" She smiled at her youngest son, he smiled and grabbed his special teddy before falling to sleep after the kiss from his mother. In the morning Ron still did not have any idea what he was going to do to get back at his brothers, he got up and ran downstairs with his teddy in his small, ickle hand.

He grabbed a seat in between Molly and Percy, as he was eating his breakfast Arthur was curious as to why the twins were not at the breakfast table.

"Where are Fred and George?" Molly looked around and sighed frustrated.

"Must be still upstairs" She stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs "Fred, Gorge come on breakfast is ready!" She called out; seconds later Fred and George came running down the stairs, George was chasing Fred with a ball while Fred was running around holding his broom beneath him and pretending he was flying.

"Someday I'm going to be a beater in quidditch!" Fred cried out smiling up at his mother, Molly ruffled his hair and smiled then took away the broom.

"Of cause you will dear but right now you are going to eat, even quidditch players have to do that you know" She smiled and watched the twins sit side by side yet again opposite little Ron who gave them a deathly stare.

"Oh c'mon Ronnikens you're not still mad are you?" Asked Fred, Ron didn't say or do anything, Molly and Arthur left for the other room and Percy, Bill and Charlie followed.

"Look Ron" Started George leaning forward "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" And something in his eyes told Ron he was being truthful "Tell him you're sorry Fred" Fred just scoffed and ate his breakfast, he wasn't known for apologising, even when he had done wrong. "Fred!"

"No way!" Fred replied back laughing, after eating his breakfast he ran upstairs leaving Ron frowning downstairs. He looked around the room, now he did not need to get George back, just Fred. His eyes wandered then they came across Fred's favourite toy broomstick. His eyes lit up with mischief, as Ron was only four he did not think his plans and consequences through he just did, which was pretty much what the twins did.

He jumped from his seat and grabbed Freds' broom then ran upstairs to his room, he was so mad at Fred and he thought that his plan would get Fred to leave him alone but then again Fred was a prankster although, this did not register in Ron's mind at the moment. He lifted the broom high above his head then brought it down quickly so that it made a dent on the end of his bed; he tried again, another dent, then again. Splendid!

The broom snapped in two suddenly the door burst open and little Ginny (age three) crawled in she was sucking her thumb and looking at Ron in shock.

"That's Freddies boomstick!" Because of her age she was still unable to pronounce certain words.

"Ginny shoo!" Whispered Ron, Ginny backed away until she ran into her older brother Fred.

"Freddie!" She exclaimed happily as he picked her up in his small arms. "Can I play with your boomstick when Ronnie's done?" She asked nicely, obviously not knowing that Ron had done anything wrong.

"Ron's got my broom?" He asked, the young girl nodded her head and Fred sat her down then sprinted off to Rons' bedroom, the door was open and Ron had fallen asleep under the covers with his teddy in tight grip, the twin lowered his gaze to see his smashed up broomstick lying in the centre of the room, before thinking Fred roared out.

"RON!" Ron jumped in his bed and tightened the grip on his teddy, he never expected his brother to get _this _mad! Fred held his broken broom in one hand. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Ron pulled his bedcovers closer to him in fear.

"You got me so I got you now we're even" He said shakily. Fred's face grew a deep shade of red as he dropped the broom and ran downstairs, Ron froze in his position as his brothers footsteps echoed and grew louder and louder the closer he came. Finally he appeared again in Rons room but this time however, he held his mothers wand. "No, no Fred please I'm sorry!"

Fred ignored his brothers apology and muttered a spell that Ron did not recognize; he suddenly saw his teddy's fur turn black, eight furry fin legs grew from the sides and Ron threw it to the floor when he realised what Fred did. His teddy became a giant spider! Ron cried in fear "ARRRRRRRRRR!" Tears fell freely from his face. "I'M SORRY!" with that satisfying victory Fred changed the spell but this time the teddy disappeared and never came back, Ron ran up to Fred and screamed.

"I'M TELLING MOM!" with that he ran out screaming, and now to this day Ron has never liked spiders.


End file.
